Beyond the darkness
by filmloverxo
Summary: Luna remembers her mum...


A.N/ This story is for the Quidditch league fan fiction competition from the prompts Laughter is the best medicine and beyond the darkness

I am Beater 1 of Pride of Portree and this story is a bit different for me with characters I don't normally write for…

Hope you enjoy this story! Review if you want…. Byeee H :D

Beyond the darkness

Luna P.O.V

I extended my arm out to the thestrals gathering around me. When they hesitantly began to inch closer I slowly began backing up through the Forbidden forest, making my way to the trees I'd spelled into a make-shift hut. I'd spent ages finding a spot not ridden with nargles and decided on one just shy of the clearing that held so many stories. The clearing in which Harry Potter had supposedly had an encounter with Voldemort. The darkness cast by the trees slowly receded as I backed into the clearing before I was surrounded only by the light cast from my lumos spell in the hut. The thestral was wary to enter the hut but slowly did and I finally threw it some meat. Settling down on the rug I summoned previously, I began to stroke the thestral and giggled at its soft sounds of contentment. Sitting back, I closed my eyes and rested my head down.

Turning onto my side I opened my eyes and smiled. Long blonde hair that was a shade lighter than my own cascaded down to a stomach. I followed the hair upwards until I was met with a beautiful necklace made out of tiny broccoli stalks and a set of earrings to match. Finally my eyes rested on the pair of blue-grey eyes looking back at me. Mum.

Tears began to drip down my cheeks as I stared at the ghostly eyes. They were the same colour and shape as they used to be but the joy that used to radiate from them seemed to have vanished. I knew she wasn't alive anymore but in moments like this, she felt so real.

For a second the grief overtook me and I began to shake. The eyes in front of me wavered but didn't disappear; they merely filled with sadness and pain to mirror my own. Seeing my mother so upset- even in a vision- stopped my tears and instead I sat up, pulling her with me. When I touched her arms I couldn't feel her but I pushed that from my mind. I instantly knew that some form of mythical creature must have entered my ears, producing this vision. Instead of swatting them away, I allowed myself to live out this vision until they got bored and left.

Wiping my tears, I forced a weak smile onto my face and broke the silence. "I love your earrings," and with that simple sentence we launched into a conversation about the beauty of organic jewellery and began to reminisce about the beautiful garden she had created with my help to supply for our taste in jewellery.

"Accio notebook and quill!" I had to write this down. Losing my mother at 9 years old meant that I could remember her well but that the tiny details had begun to grow fuzzy in my mind. Talking to "her" now was resurfacing them and I didn't want to forget anything. We had talked and laughed about the adventures we used to embark on- scouring the terrain around our house for creatures- mythical or not. I remembered the disastrous dinners she used to produce, a shock considering all the products were straight from the garden. However, her love had never been for making edible products from the produce but wearable ones.

Throwing my head back in laughter, I hit my head on the nearby tree trunk. Eyes watering in pain, I bit back a sob, instinctively reaching for the figure of my mother. Drawing away, as if knowing that the absence of her touch would hurt me more, she recited her favorite saying from when I was little. "Laughter is the best medicine." She motioned to the thestral who had previously been dozing in the patch of sunshine. Though it must not have been able to see her, somehow it knew to walk towards me. It came to a stop next to me and snorted warm air into my face, tickling me and making me laugh. Turning around, it tossed its head to motion for me to get onto its back. Glancing at Mum, I used the trees to scramble onto the thestral's back. Grasping it, I gently tapped my heels and braced myself for the shaky take off. Taking a run, the thestral began to rise up into the air.

Higher and higher we rose, circling the clearing. My laughter came out in short bursts, with me stopping every so often to see the look of joy reflected on my mother's face down below. I rode around for what felt like forever, though it must have been less than an hour. When the thestral began to tire I leaned forwards to encourage it down. It listened to my request to go down but did not aim for the clearing we had come from. Instead, we landed roughly 100 meters away and I scrambled to get off. Turning to face the thestral, I stroked it once more before handing it my last piece of meat and racing back to the clearing were the hut was.

Pushing through the trees, I was blinded by the last rays of sunshine from the sunset straight into my eyes. Blinking furiously, the black spots slowly faded and my eyes rested on my mother. She was no longer sitting but had risen to her feet and was walking towards me. Smiling, I moved in her direction but when we reached each other she only paused for a moment. Smiling with a melancholy sadness, she dipped her head and walked back into the direction I had just come from. "Mum?" I questioned but she did not turn back toward me. Instead she continued to walk into the forest, away from me and into the darkness. I knew however, that beyond the darkness she would still be looking over me and this thought allowed me to walk back into Hogwarts before flooing home to my husband. Today may have only been a vision caused by who knows what, but the memories it ignited will forever rest in my heart and allow me to laugh whenever I feel sad.

_A.N- bit depressing but hopefully not too much? Review?_


End file.
